


Changing Positions

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Smut, porn fic, pre-esablished relationship, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Set has been haunting Kaiba for a few years now, and the two have only gotten closer as time goes on. They've been a couple for almost a whole year. In honor of their anniversary, Set offers to be the bottom for the night. But it's his first time, and he's nervous. Luckily, Kaiba has his own tactics for making his lover relax...(Mindless porn fic with a pre-esatablished relationship. Enjoy ;3)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto, Stoicshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Changing Positions

Hold still." Kaiba gently pressed his hands into Set's bare back, holding him down against the bed. The CEO himself was only wearing a dress shirt, his bare thighs pressing against the back of Set's legs as he bent the priest over the bed. Set merely grunted in reply. "I am holding still." He insisted, his voice coming breathlessly as he trembled under the touch.

  
Kaiba merely sighed at the obvious lie. He kept his hands on his other's back, rubbing the knots out of his muscles. "You're too tense. It's going to hurt more if you ball up like this." He said it gently but in a matter-of-fact tone, for once not trying to berate or ridicule his other self. "Would it help if we made a promise beforehand?"

  
Set arched his back under the reassuring presses, glancing back at his partner. "What kind of promise?" He asked, rolling his shoulders. He was leaning forward on his elbows, his naked body perfectly on display for Kaiba as he poised for his first time being underneath him.

  
"I promise I'll never do anything you don't want." Draping his body over his other's, Kaiba let the soft fabric of the shirt slide between their skin, nuzzling into his neck as the curve of his chest pushed straight into the hollow of Set's back. Their bodies fit perfectly together, something Kaiba had always marveled at. It was like they were made for each other, no matter what position they were in. "In return, you have to promise to let me bring you every bit of pleasure. You have to trust me, lover."

  
Set leaned back into him, feeling his warm touch and adoring it. "I do trust you." He insisted.

  
"Then promise." Kaiba ordered, rubbing his slender hands down Set's tense arms as he enveloped him further. "At this point I'll do anything to get you to calm down."

  
Sighing, Set bumped his head into Kaiba's cheek, nuzzling against him. "Fine, I promise that I trust you."

  
"And I promise to stop if you ask me to." He agreed in return, turning to kiss the top of his head. "I love you."

  
Set merely nodded once, his breaths having only slowed a little. "Love you too. Let's get this over with... "

  
Kaiba let out a short laugh, picking himself up briefly to grab a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. "That's rude. That's not how I usually beg for you." He gently squeezed the lube onto his finger, pressing his other hand into Set's back. "I'm going to put my finger inside, ok?"

  
Set shivered, his whole body rippling under Kaiba's hand. "That is fine." He said slowly, tilting his head back to watch Kaiba.

  
He smiled gently in response to Set's fear, holding up his hand for a moment so he could see it. Then, ignoring anything Set would do or say for the moment, he looked down to his ass, trembling as he waited for Kaiba's touch. Gently, he rubbed his pale finger across his tight rim, feeling his other shake subtly beneath him. Adding more lube, he went slow, gradually working Set open, starting with just the tip of his finger, then pushing in to his first knuckle. He listened for when Set's gasps turned into whines of pain, stopping there to add more lubricant, than pushing just a little past each spot. When Kaiba got to his fist, he stopped, then began gently pushing in and out. "That's my whole finger." He said, his voice quiet but proud. "How does that feel?"

  
Set rocked his hips into the motion, giving a hum of pleasure. "It feels good." He replied, dropping his head down as he enjoyed the sensation.

  
"Good!" Kaiba encouraged, reaching his other hand around to fondle Set's cock. He gave soft strokes at first, but quickly tightened his grip, feeling his other's arousal gradually swell and harden in his hand. Kaiba gave a content sigh, matching Set's little moans of contentment. The simple acts of preparing his other had been enough to make Kaiba get hard already, and Set's groans and sighs only made him more excited. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice rough in excitement.

  
Set gasped loudly, his knees already shaking with the effort of keeping himself standing. "Y-yes... " He moaned, almost delirious with pleasure. Kaiba always knew exactly how to handle his body, and just his touch and scent was almost enough to make Set come.

  
Kaiba only hesitated for a moment, taking his cock in hand and spreading his own precum along the length of it. Slowly, he pressed the tip against Set's entrance, hearing his other's moans only increase in volume. He was pretty much torturing him now, but Kaiba didn't care. He was in charge this time. He was going to do what he knew would pleasure his partner the most. Still teasing, he pushed his cock in, just a little, giving a gasp at how tight his other felt. He was quite slick from all the lube, and Kaiba could feel him stretching out from his girth.

  
Impatient with his partner, Set bucked his hips back, forcing Kaiba in deeper much faster than they both expected. Their almost identical cries of pleasure and pain rang out though the room, Kaiba's sounding intensely relieved. He had desperately wanted the warm tightness to surround his whole length, and Set's haste had fulfilled all of that moment's desires. Pressing in deeper, he let Set writhe under him at the new sensation, filling him completely, his soft balls pressing into his partner's ass. His hand was still wrapped firmly around Set's cock, and he began stroking it again, going slow.

  
Set arched back into him, crying out loudly as Kaiba methodically jerked him off. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward to nuzzle into Set's long, soft hair. The familiar scent made Kaiba close his eyes, almost losing himself in the moment.

  
Set barely had the presence of mind to answer back, giving a drawn-out "Ye-e-e-e-ssss... " in response. His knees were shaking so hard that Kaiba was surprised he was still standing.

  
"I'm going to start really fucking you now. Are you ready for it?" Kaiba asked, his voice a low growl.

  
Set tensed up, and Kaiba winced, working his hands over his shoulders again. "I can take it." Set insisted.

  
"Not like this." Kaiba retorted, gently massaging his neck and back with steady, strong hands. "What did you promise, lover?"

  
Set let his head hang down, his body shaking less as he steadied himself. "I promised to... trust you... " He murmured, slowly relaxing as he said the words. Kaiba could feel every muscle that was tense gradually release, opening around him and giving him room to fuck into the other as much as he pleased.

  
But not yet. First, he would make sure Set was happy, and would actually stay relaxed. "That's right." He agreed, pulling his slick cock from his other's body. "Mmm, you're so tight... " He sighed, resting one knee on the bed so that his crotch was on full display. "Lay down on the bed, and keep your ass in the air. This way, you don't have to use your legs to support all your weight."

  
Set nodded tightly, complying with his wish and positioning himself how had said, in that so very vulnerable and lewd way. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, his voice a quiet growl. He loved Kaiba, but gods, this was embarrassing! And Kaiba was just staring at him, taking in the sight of him with a little smirk twitching across his lips!

  
Set was tempted to switch their positions, rub Kaiba's smug face in the mattress and shove his cock inside him endlessly. He wouldn't stop until Kaiba was a twitching mess of cum and desire. He entertained the fantasy a moment longer, staring up at Kaiba from his submissive pose. But, he had promised his lover one night as the top, and he would make sure that he got it.

  
"You're doing great." Kaiba reassured him, placing a pillow under his head. It was soft, and felt refreshingly cool. He stood over Set, gently guiding his body so that his cock was level with the other's entrance. "Hold still, lover." He cooed, gripping Set's thighs and dragging them towards him. The priest cried out, moaning in anticipation as Kaiba teased the tip across his rim again.

  
"Alright, time to go in." Kaiba smirked, using one hand to guide his length in. Set whined, his body being warmed and filled again. "H-harder... " He moaned. "Give me more... "

  
Kaiba smirked. "That's more like it." He shoved straight in, burying his cock to the base. "Is that what you wanted?"

  
Set didn't have the mind to answer. His filthy moans filled the air, his whole body shaking as he leaned back into Kaiba.

  
Keeping a tight hold on Set, the other man braced himself with the priest's body and began thrusting in and out methodically, carefully minding Set's cries and gasps for breath. He had almost gotten Set to the point of coming earlier, but he didn't want that yet. It made a mess, and Kaiba hated getting cum on the bed. If Set was going to finish, it would be in the CEO's mouth or ass, and not on his bed, if possible.

  
"Let me know before you come." He said between breaths, gradually increasing the pace until Set was moaning incoherent noises in what sounded like broken Arabic. Kaiba realized it was Ancient Egyptian. "I want you to blow your load in my mouth, not on my bed."

  
Set finally said real words, his body rocking against Kaiba's with the hard pace of their fuck. "Always... so worried about the bed sheets.... "

  
"We have to sleep in those!" Kaiba protested with a huff.

  
Set merely smirked knowingly, trying to catch his breath while his other was flustered. "Are you sure that we won't be up all night? You seem pretty excited, Kaiba."

  
"Only because I get to put your sorry ass in its place." He scoffed in return, creeping his hands up to Set's chest. "You're talking too much. Why don't you go back to pleading for me... "

  
Set writhed hard as he teased at his sensitive nipples, giving a whine of submission. "S-stop... " He groaned.

  
Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not going to. You're enjoying it too much." He quickened the pace of his thrusts, sending Set into spasms. He was going to come soon, Kaiba could see it in his eyes.

  
"S-stop, I'm going to... " His bright blue eyes became unfocused, his jaw hanging open a little in the pleasure of the moment. Kaiba quickly pulled out, giving a gasp at the abruptness of the movement. He shoved Set onto his back, quickly taking the tip of his cock in his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue.

  
"Come for me... " He muttered, barely withholding a pleasured groan of his own. Set tasted heavenly, and Kaiba could tell he was close to filling his mouth with semen. Salivating heavily, he slowly ran his tongue further along the priest's length, painstakingly taking another inch in his mouth.

  
Set shuddered again, giving a loud shout of Kaiba's name as his other's mouth was suddenly exploding with the taste of salty-sweet cum. Lapping it up eagerly, Kaiba swallowed as much as he could, feeling a few drops trail down his chin. He looked up at Set with a smirk, knowing his disheveled appearance would arouse the other to no end.

  
Set was already staring down at him, his keen eyes unfocused and full of tears. "What's wrong?" Kaiba whispered, a bit concerned.

  
Set bit his lip, letting his head fall back onto the mattress again. "Nothing." He said softly, his voice brushing just on the edge of his other's hearing. "I... it felt good." He murmured. "I want... I want to do it again... "  
Kaiba grinned, crawling up to nibble on his lover's neck. His strong, warm hands found their way across his other's body, feeling him tremble and flinch as he fingered powerful, sensitive hip bones and soft thighs. "Not tonight, my Priest-King." He said gently. "I think I've done enough to you this time."

  
Set moaned needily, and Kaiba cut him off with a wet tongue. "Shhh." He hushed. "I love you. Just lay next to me right now."

  
Set scoffed, but his eyes were already closing in exhaustion. "I don't have to do what you say... "

  
The last thing he saw was Kaiba's confident smirk, his pale eyes framed by even paler skin and dark locks as he cuddled Set close in his arms. "You do tonight, lover. And I'm telling you to sleep."  
And then the priest complied, quite against his will but too tired to do it otherwise. His one revenge was the last words he could mumble before it overtook him.

  
"I love you... "

Kaiba knew Set couldn't hear him now, but he replied anyway, kissing his forehead with an indulgent smile. "Love you more."

Hello, friendo! Got any suggestions or particular fantasies, feel free to let me know! I don't exactly do requests, but if you've got an interesting and spicy little idea >;3 I don't mind turning it into a fic. Right now I'm working up the determination to go from writing one-shots to full-length fics, so wish me luck!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and have a good one.


End file.
